


Imagine kissing Sam to make him stop talking.

by ayee_san



Series: Imagines [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: My tumblr @not-so-natural-spn





	Imagine kissing Sam to make him stop talking.

“And get this, they were similar to their predecessors in that they had temples and writing, but-” Sam pointed his pen at you-"they were different in some important ways.” Sam continued talking about the early Mesopotamian City, periodically looking up from the laptop to make sure you were still listening. 

Each time your eyes met, you would send him a smile and nod your head at his words. You tried to look just as excited about one of the early civilizations as Sam was, but after an hour and a half of the discussion, you were starting to get sleepy. To be honest, you couldn't care less about Mesowhatever, you just wanted to spend time with Sam. 

You didn’t know when it happened, but at some point your feelings for Sam became more than friendly. You caught yourself thinking about him more often than you wanted to admit. You would think of an excuse to talk to him, calling him to help you on a case, or ask him history related questions; you knew he was a big history buff. 

Each time talked about Gandhi or the fall of the Roman Empire you could see sparks in his eyes. He was so passionate when he talked, gesturing with his hands and talking so fast you could barely keep up. It warmed your heart to see him excited like that.

However, after hearing about all the history biggest events, from the great famine to the tear down of the Berlin wall, you couldn’t take much longer. You had to stop Sam somehow, without hurting his feelings.

Collecting all the courage you had, you rose up from you seat, making you way to Sam who sat across from you. His eyes were still glued to the laptop screen as he talked, not noticing that you were now standing next to him. You took a deep breath; this felt scarier than the first two time you faced Lucifer. You put your hand on Sam’s cheek, making him stop talking, and turned his head to face you. Without much hesitation, you pressed your lips against his. As soon as you did, you realize what you’ve done, and quickly stepped back, ready to apologize.   
Sam was startled for a second — in that small amount of time you were able to contemplate all your life choices — but as soon as he collected his thoughts, he put his hand around your waist and brought you back to him, crashing his lips against yours. 

You didn’t notice, but during your friendship with Sam, he also developed deeper feeling for you. Each time you texted him, asking to hang out or help you, his face would lit up and he would drop everything he was doing and run to you. He thought that you might feel the same, but he was afraid to make the first move. What if he was wrong? What if he tried to make a move, but you didn’t feel the same way? Your friendship wouldn’t be the same after that. He couldn’t risk that, so he stayed quiet. 

You moaned into the kiss, running your fingers through his hair; soft, just like you imagined. Your lips moved perfectly against each other; the feeling of his tongue swirling against yours was intoxicating, and you couldn’t get enough. 

At some point, Dean came in to check up on you, but as soon as he saw you two, he turned around on his feet and left, saying something along the lines of “Get a room”.  
At last, you broke away from each other, your lips still just a breath away. Your eyes were still closed, too afraid that if you opened them you would wake up from this dream. Eventually, when you did opened them, you could see Sam staring right back at you, his hazel eyes looking more green under library’s dim lightning.

“I didn’t know history has this kind of affect on you,” Sam said, grinning. 

You smile back at him, taking a strand of his hair and pushing it behind his ear. “Oh, you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr @not-so-natural-spn


End file.
